Servered
by BefriaMig
Summary: Inuyasha assured her a forever, only to abandon her when Kikyou shows up- alive. Returning to her time, Inuyasha finds he a decade later wanting her back. Will Kagome accept him? Or had Inuyasha severed his chances centuries ago?


**Hello~**

**I've always wanted to try what it would be like if Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou, and then shows up in Kagome's time wanting her. In my opinion, I just can't seem to see Kagome accepting him back, she has more self respect than that. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this once shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

How many years had it been? Kagome would wonder at times. Maybe ten? Or was it more? She'd lost count, and frankly, at times, she couldn't bring herself to care.

After the defeat of Naraku, the jewel had been reabsorbed back inside her and Kagome had been elated when Inuyasha forced her to reiterate her promise to stay by his side forever, but the moment lasted a mere second. Out from the battlefield came Kikyou- _alive._ Whatever had transpired between her and Inuyasha just moments before was loss into the see of everyone's shock, her fear, and Inuyasha's happiness.

His apology that immediately followed after meant nothing. It fell into deaf ears. Their friends turned their backs on him, disappointed, and Kagome could only stare. She only gave them a nod before disappearing down the well. Inuyasha tried to follow, not wanting to end things on bad terms, but the well won't let him through. All that was of the past was left in the past.

Trudging gracefully through the snow covered grounds; Kagome cleared a path from the house to the shrine steps. Souta was going to be home for the winter holidays and she had done all she could to prepare for his arrival.

They were the only two left now. Grandfather had passed a year after her return, and mama followed after a few months by a drunk driver accident. Taking over the shrine was the only thing she could do. By the time Souta left for university, it had become apparently clear between the two that Kagome was not aging. By now she was well into her mid thirties and still looked like the nineteen-year-old girl that had come back broken from the past. She was never the same again.

Completely focused at her task, Kagome did not notice the soft landing of feet behind her. Not until she felt the forgotten feel of youki brush against her reiki. Her breath hitched.

Minutes passed and neither made a move until he broke the silence.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me."

How could she? Kagome's lips thinned. Taking a deep, calming breath, she turned around and faced the man she once- _still_ loved. He had aged a little. Looking much more mature than the wild, rough, edged hanyou she had fallen in love with. His silver strands were bound loosely at the nape of his neck. Modern clothes adorned, be looked to be about in his thirties, an age she was supposed to look.

He spoke again. "You haven't changed a bit." There was smirk on his lips, his amber eyes drowning her in.

"And you have." She returned, her tone giving nothing away. Memories of their last meeting flashed behind her eyes and she clamped down on her thoughts quick enough before Inuyasha noticed. Hardening up her resolve, she dared not to avert her eyes from him.

"Yeah, well, some of us had to live through five hundred years." He mocked, trying to make light of the situation, but failed. Calming down, his eyes narrowed as he took a sniff at her direction before widening. "You're not aging!"

The gleam that silvered through Inuyasha's eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Yes." She admitted, then quickly intercepted with a, "Tell me about them."

Relenting for now, Inuyasha shrugged as his once upon a time claws scratched the back of his neck.

"Miroku and Sango lived a very long and happy life. Had a bunch of annoying brats. They named their first girl after you, you know." He paused letting Kagome take in his words. At her nod he continued. "Shippou, he, he passed two hundred years back. His mate and child contracted a fatal illness and he didn't, couldn't live without them." Inuyasha's head bowed, but he peered through his bangs at Kagome.

"_My poor kit."_ Her eyes watered, but she wiped it away before any tears fell. Nodding again, she silently urged Inuyasha to continue.

"As for me, I," he paused, hesitance lurking behind his words. He flushed slightly before carrying on. "I married Kikyou. We had kids, but they've passed. I still keep in touch with my great, great, grandkids though. After Kikyou I decided to travel. See the world. I never strayed too far though; I knew I would find you. I couldn't miss the chance."

If he had said those words under other circumstances, maybe, just maybe Kagome would have been happy to hear them. But she wasn't. In fact, she felt nothing. She'd gotten over her self pity long ago. Even if she still loved the hanyou, she couldn't bring herself to act upon on it. Inuyasha made his choice. There was no Kagome and Inuyasha anymore.

"I see."

"Is that all you gonna say?" His attitude broke. There was the man she fell in love with, that she remembered. Rough and impulsive.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, I just thought you'd be a lot more enthusiastic, you know? Happy?"

She didn't reply. Growling in frustration, Inuyasha stalked closer till he was only breaths away from Kagome.

He shuddered, his form trembling.

"I never got the chance to apologize properly." Kagome stiffened. She did not want to have this conversation. "Kagome I-"

"All is forgiven, you do not have to apologize, I understand."

"NO!" he suddenly snapped. "You don't understand, Kagome, I- I wanted to be with you, I really did, but when Kikyou showed up, I just lost it."

Closing her eyes tight, Kagome took a step back.

"It's okay."

Inuyasha stepped forward.

"No, it's not. It wasn't fair to you, and I shouldn't have brushed you away like that. I should have explained first and then-"

"Inuyasha, stop."

"I'm back, Kagome. I'm here now, we can finally be together…"

Insulted was an understatement. Kagome couldn't bring herself to comprehend what was happening. She prayed to Kami that what Inuyasha just said was not true. The nerve of him to show up and think-

"How dare you?" The fierceness that had been lost in Kagome's youth returned. Her eyes burned with fire and Inuyasha cringed away, but didn't take a step back.

He came for her. He wanted her. She wanted him. He was not going without a fight.

"Who do you think you are? You think just because I love you I'm going to run back into your arms?"

"Kagome, I know what I did was wrong, but you left before I could-"

"So, it's my fault? You're blaming me?"

"No, damn it! I'm saying that if you had waited, I could have told you properly."

"Tell me what? That you had chosen Kikyou and that you'll find me in the future for our chance?"

"I thought that's what you wanted? Want!" He growled out, snapping his jaws at her. Hands shooting out to grab her, Kagome swiftly moved out of the way. Seeing her move, he resigned to a soft sigh. "I want this. I want you, Kagome."

Disbelief. Disgust. Hurt. Betrayed.

All those feelings surged through Kagome with a sullen passion.

"I may be dense at times, but I'm not stupid. You made your decision the second you ran off to her. You had your chance with her, had a family, and whatever we had between us, it was lost that day. So don't you dare assume that I want you back."

"What the fuck are you saying, wench? I came back for you! I lived five hundred years for you and this is what I get?"

There was a sounding slap of an reiki amplified hand meeting flesh that echoed throughout the shrine grounds.

Inuyasha hissed, the burn of her slap and purification sizzling on his cheek. His eyes were widened with shock, looking frantically at the woman who had slapped him.

"You selfish bastard. Get off my property. I don't ever want to see you again."

He gasped, a sudden stab of guilt and pain thundering through his heart, the slap forgotten.

"Ka-Kagome wait! I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you! Let me make it up to you. Please, Kagome, please!"

Kagome shook her head.

"Leave, or I will purify you this time, Inuyasha. You are dead to me."

Her feet pivoted and Kagome made haste for her house. The broom she held was carelessly thrown to the side as she entered, sliding the door shut with an audile click of the lock turning.

A few tears escaped her eyes and she let them fall. Her chest heaved as she forced herself to breath. Head against the door, she slid down to the cold, hard ground.

For once in the years since she returned climbing out the well, Kagome found hope for peace.

* * *

**How was it?**

**I've always had mixed feelings about Inuyasha. Sometimes I want to claw him for is insensitiveness , and then at times i can't blame him at all. Such a mess. **

**Anyway, Please Review :)**


End file.
